dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Talos
Talos is a monster and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. It had caused immense damage in Dimensional Clash 8. Appearance A massive beast, with a dull purple skin, and rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. A large triangular hump extends from the Talos' back. Equipment & Abilities With odd, mutagenic cells, the Talos can absorb the DNA and properties of living organisms that it feeds upon, gaining slight versions of their powers. However, this ability means that the Talos requires a lot of energy, which is why it has the massive, mountain like protuberance, which holds a sort of biological fusion reactor. This may slow the monster down, but it can also flush the energy through a massive beam from its immense maw, making it fall to all four limbs. The Talos also wields a thagomizer, swiping it freely around. Personality The Talos has no mindset other than the complete annihilation of life on a selected planet. Once it has completed this task, the Talos will try to move onto its next planetary target/ any nearby celestial objects/ starships. Pre-Clash Biography Long ago, a mysterious ancient race fought the Godlikes. They required every weapon they had to fight the massive beings. Then, as the gods began to fall back on their lands, the enemy had found an amazing type of cell that could replicate the abilities of other animals. Immediately, the old race created a massive test subject, dubbed "Talos", to fight the Godlikes. The only problem was that Talos retreated into a cocoon before it could even near the frontlines. Annoyed, the fighters of the gods dumped Talos onto a planet which had only begun to have life, leaving it at the bottom of an ocean. Billions of years later, a sentient species had risen on the surface, around the level of tech as the present day. A nuclear war had begun, as one nuclear missile had gone way off course due to a missile jammer, slamming into the ocean floor. With a massive earthquake, the Talos awoke, and began to stomp through both enemies' lands, forcing both sides to stop their fruitless war and point their weapons towards the alien beast. But alas, the guns and the tanks and the nukes of both factions were no match for the mutagenic cells of the Talos, as it swallowed the people whole, absorbing them into its mass. After decades, the Talos had managed to wipe out all multicellular life on the planet. It had done what it had been biologically programmed to do. The beast then dug itself back into its original resting place, and reformed its cocoon, awaiting the next bloom of life for it to destroy. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:H Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers